You got it bad
by Chezire
Summary: Hace tres noches que nuestro villano favorito derrotó a Titán y se convirtió en héroe. Ahora se recupera de sus heridas mientras Metro City vuelve a la rutina y a la normalidad. Megamind no se da cuenta de algunas cosas. Roxanne has got it bad.
1. You got it bad, girl

Hum… Ya. Sé que tenía que actualizar primero otro de mis fics (Toujours aujourd'hui) antes de ponerme a escribir nada más, pero es que la cosa se está alargando y mañana tengo un examen horrible (no tengo ganas de estudiar, by the way), y acabo de ver Megamind y… En fin, que ese bichejo azul es la cosa más achuchable que he visto en años (estoy ridículamente obsesionada con la película). En serio, si la hubiera visto de cría, me habría enamorado de él. Así que voy a escribir este fic para descargarme de tanta achuchabilidad *-*

El título (**You got it bad**) es… (a ver cómo me las apaño para hacerme entender, porque ahora no caigo en una expresión parecida en español)… Hum, es lo que se le suele decir a alguien cuando esa persona está muy enamorada (ya sabéis, sonrisa de atontado, mirada soñadora, la cabeza todo el día en las nubes… y unas mil cosas más que te hacen sentir y parecer profundamente estúpido =D). También es, literalmente: "lo conseguiste malo" (o algo por el estilo). Dado el carácter malvado de nuestro protagonista y lo pillado que está el pobre por Roxanne (y viceversa, ja!), me pareció un título más que apropiado ^^

Ninguno de los personajes ni Metro City me pertenecen (aunque pronto dominaré el mundo! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!).

… O.o

**You got it bad**

Amanece en Metro City, y el cielo es gris ceniza. Es uno de esos días en los que uno no sabe si está nublado o no, y hay un regusto como a insomnio en el aire, y a lluvia, y a humo, y a café que se enfría en el alféizar de una ventana de la zona centro.

Cuando Megamind se despierta, durante un momento no reconoce la habitación. Luego se relaja y apoya la cabeza en la almohada. Desde la cocina se oye el murmullo de una radio, y huele a tostadas y a leche caliente, y alguien está tarareando una canción pegadiza. Todo está tranquilo, como si a la ciudad le costara despertarse y volver a la rutina.

Le duele el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado un tren de mercancías por encima (de hecho, tiene el torso y un brazo vendados), pero no le importa. Al menos, no demasiado, piensa mientras busca una postura más cómoda. Por primera vez, tiene un verdadero motivo para hacer las cosas bien, y ahora su vida parece haber adquirido sentido.

Megamind cierra los ojos, y todo lo que ve es blanco. Siempre ha sido blanco.

**M&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R**

Roxanne mira por la ventana empañada el asfalto mojado y las farolas aún encendidas, y escucha las sirenas de tráfico con la sensación de que son otro mundo aparte. Su pequeño apartamento parece más cálido que nunca, y también más ajeno.

Las tostadas caen sobre el plato y ella pega un respingo, sobresaltada. Suspira, pone el plato en una bandeja, junto con una jarra de zumo de naranja, dos vasos, dos tazas de leche caliente, dos cucharillas, un cuchillo, el bote del cola-cao, el de la mantequilla, el azucarero y un montón de servilletas, y se encamina hacia el dormitorio, haciendo equilibrios para no tirarlo todo.

Megamind está tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha sobre la tripa, y Roxanne piensa que está muy delgado, demasiado, y se pregunta dónde habrá conseguido un pijama como el que lleva puesto. Cosa de Esbirro, seguro. O de esa tienda de "todo a cien" de Rumanía.

Roxanne deja la bandeja a un lado y se sienta en la cama. Apoya la mano en el hombro de él.

—Eh… —dice, sacudiéndolo suavemente—. Buenos días.

Él abre los ojos y ella se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla, mientras piensa que, aunque le gustaban los ojos verdes de "Bernard", estos no tienen nada que ver con los de Megamind, que son vibrantes, vivos, y Roxanne podría pasar horas mirándolos. Cuando vuelve a incorporarse, él la observa con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara de color púrpura.—Yo… ya estaba despierto —balbucea—. Esto… Buenos días.

Roxanne contiene un suspiro de decepción. Es la tercera noche que Megamind pasa en su apartamento, recuperándose de las heridas que le dejó su combate con Titán, y todas las mañanas ella lo saluda con un beso, al que él nunca responde. Simplemente se queda mirándola, con las mejillas de color morado y los ojos como platos. En cierto modo, a ella le gusta su inocencia (es algo que Metroman, por ejemplo, nunca ha tenido: en las fotos que Roxanne ha visto de él de niño siempre tiene esa mirada de estar de vuelta de todo), aunque ahora mismo la llene de frustración. Suspira y se inclina de nuevo hacia él, esta vez para echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo.

A él le cuesta un poco reaccionar, pero, después de dudar unos segundos, la rodea con los brazos delicadamente, casi como si no se atreviera a tocarla. Roxanne nota el corazón de él latiendo a toda velocidad contra su pecho, y se acuerda de que, cuando era pequeña, encontró una cría de gorrión, empapada, temblorosa, tras una noche de tormenta y la llevó a casa protegiéndola del frío en sus brazos. Es la misma sensación.

Pasan así unos minutos, hasta que finalmente ella frota la nariz contra el cuello de él, donde el pulso es rápido y profundo, y Megamind ahoga un jadeo de sorpresa. La sensación de poder que corre entonces por las venas de Roxanne es casi abrumadora, y hace que quiera gritar y comerse a Megamind a besos.

—Esto… Eh, Roxanne, ¿… Roxy?

Ella se incorpora casi de inmediato, mientras siente que se ruboriza por momentos.

—Ah, lo siento. No…

—No, si no es… —la interrumpe él. Y tampoco parece muy seguro de qué decir a continuación. La mira con curiosidad—. ¿Es porque te he llamado Roxy?

—No, no es eso. Mis amigos me llaman Roxy —Se lo piensa un momento antes de añadir—: Err… Bueno. Y Hal.

Silencio.

—Y Metro… Estooo, Musicman —comenta él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Creo que _definitivamente_ no te voy a llamar Roxy —decide finalmente Megamind—. Es decir, puede que haya cambiado de bando, pero ciertamente no soy _ese_ tipo de héroe.

Roxanne sonríe. Por algún motivo le alegra que él no quiera llamarla así. Quizás sea porque le gusta cómo pronuncia su nombre completo, como si se tratara de algo muy importante o tuviera alguna trascendencia especial, como si la acariciara, o como si dijera muchísimas cosas sólo con su nombre.

—¿Desayunamos?

—¡Sí! —exclama él, sentándose.

Los dos se sirven cola-cao (no les gusta el café) en la leche, que a esas alturas se ha quedado tibia, y empiezan a desayunar. Megamind echa la mitad del azucarero en las tostadas, el zumo y el chocolate, y Roxanne sonríe interiormente: sabe que el nuevo héroe de la ciudad tiene cierta debilidad por las cosas dulces.

De hecho, no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un neurobot se acerca a la ventana del dormitorio con una caja de donuts. Roxanne se levanta rápidamente para abrir y recoger el paquete y el neurobot se cuela en la habitación, donde vuela hasta Megamind y se restriega contra él (¡_bow_, _bow_!), mientras este le hace carantoñas.

—No deberías programar a los neurobots para que te traigan rosquillas —le advierte ella mientras el robot sale por la ventana—. Te van a salir caries.

—¡Nunca! —exclama él teatralmente—. Además, deberías aprobar que comiera dulces: de lo que se come se cría.

Ella se echa a reír. Megamind abre la caja de los donuts y se la ofrece con una mirada calculadora, como pensando: "tú los necesitas más que yo". Roxanne se ríe con más fuerza y le golpea en el hombro antes de coger un donut de chocolate blanco.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen? Me cuesta imaginar que de pequeño te llamaran Megamind —comenta mientras se sirve zumo en el vaso.

—¡Ah, es que _no_ me llamaban así! —responde, con un gesto de desdén. Luego continúa dramáticamente—: En la prisión en la que crecí no sabían valorar el alcance de mi increíble y sorprendente inteligencia. Mucho menos mi deslumbrante atractivo físico.

Megamind alza una ceja mientras habla y mira a Roxanne con los ojos entornados y con una sonrisa de medio lado que, supone, pretende ser sexy. La reportera traga saliva cuando, de hecho, se le acelera el pulso. También se pregunta cómo puede tener tanta cara de quejarse de que a Esbirro le gusta el drama.

—¿Tú qué pasa, que no tienes abuelas? —replica ella con una risa mordaz.

Inmediatamente se arrepiente de sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que, siendo el último superviviente de un planeta destruido, Megamind, de hecho, _no_ tiene abuelas. Lo cierto es que ha sido muy poco delicado por su parte.

Sin embargo, él responde apuntándola con el dedo índice, mientras esboza una sonrisa triunfal:

—¡_Já_! ¡No darían abasto!

Y, ante tamaña respuesta ególatra y narcisista, sólo hay una cosa que Roxanne Ritchi pueda hacer: echarse a reír a carcajadas. Al fin y al cabo, ha dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en aquella noche lluviosa en la que se dio cuenta de que el Bernard con el que llevaba saliendo todo ese tiempo era en realidad Megamind (mientras se daba de tortas mentalmente por ablandarse al verle con esa cara de cachorrillo abandonado bajo la lluvia, y por querer echarle los brazos al cuello, y por querer echarse a llorar y por, en resumen, _ser idiota perdida_). Ha pensado mucho en todas aquellas citas. En concreto, aquella vez, en el parque: _En el colegio a ninguno de los otros niños les caía bien…_ Y Roxanne sabe que, en realidad, no es que Megamind tenga el ego más inflado que su perímetro craneal, sino que en el fondo es muy inseguro.

—Volviendo al tema del que estábamos hablando —comenta él, retomando de nuevo la conversación—. En la cárcel, de pequeño, me llamaban Azul o Azulito. Aunque uno de mis "tíos", muy aficionado al Fantasma de la Ópera, quería llamarme Erik. Luego se fugó de la prisión cuando abrí un agujero en la pared con mi chupete (sin querer) y no volví a verle. Los demás querían llamarme Lex.

—Lex —repite Roxanne.

—Sí, como Lex Luthor, el villano de Superman. Creo que les parecía una señal del destino que fuera calvo. Por lo visto, el color azul de mi piel les parecía un detalle nimio, en comparación. En cualquier caso, esos eran nombres mucho mejores que los que me llamaban en el _culegio_ (Chupa Chups, Pitufo, y otros apodos menos amables). De todos modos, debo admitir que mi favorito absoluto es Megamind.

Roxanne mira la cara ilusionada del ex villano, casi como si hubiera supuesto una gran satisfacción para él contarle esas anécdotas, y siente que se derrite. En cualquier caso, se da cuenta de que, verdaderamente, es la primera vez que él le cuenta algo de su vida sin hacerle creer que es "Bernard", así que tiene sentido que realmente se sienta así.

—Voy a llevarle unos donuts a Esbirro. Vuelvo ahora mismo, ¿vale? —comenta Roxanne levantándose. Se sacude las migas del pijama.

—En realidad también podría ir yo. No es como si me hubiera quedado tetrapléjico —protesta Megamind.

—Me da igual que tu cuerpo tenga las capacidades de regeneración de la baba de caracol… multiplicadas por seis —se adelanta Roxanne antes de que él pueda interrumpirla—. Tienes varias costillas rotas, así que vas a moverte lo menos posible.

Megamind suspira y se cruza de brazos mientras ella sale de la habitación con la caja de donuts.

Roxanne entra en el baño y, dejando la caja apoyada en el lavabo, aprovecha para mojarse la cara y despejarse. Se mira en el espejo, y se ve guapa. Y no entiende por qué Megamind no le devuelve los besos de buenos días. Finalmente cierra el grifo y retira la cortinilla de la bañera.

En el agua, Esbirro flota panza arriba.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esbirro! —exclama, arrodillándose sobre la alfombrilla. Que no cunda el pánico—. ¿Ha sido el agua? ¿La bañera es muy pequeña? ¡Esbirro!

Desde la habitación, le llega la voz ligeramente aburrida de Megamind, como si le propusieran jugar a un juego al que lleva jugando mucho tiempo:

—¡Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta el drama!

En ese momento, Roxanne ve al pez mirarla de reojo, como para asegurarse de que no hay moros en la costa, y disimular rápidamente. Suspira de alivio.

—¡Oh, Esbirro! ¡Y yo que venía a traerte el desayuno!

—¡Lo siento, señorita Ritchi! Siempre es difícil resistirse —replica el pez saltando en el agua con una expresión divertida, vagamente avergonzada. Añade en tono conspiratorio—: ¡El jefe se las sabe todas!

—¡Tengo la cabeza grande por un motivo, ¿sabes? —comenta la voz de Megamind desde el dormitorio. La reportera no lo dice en voz alta, pero piensa que, en realidad, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo.

—En realidad por dos —replica Esbirro pícaramente.

—¿Cuál es el segundo? —pregunta Roxanne alzando las cejas.

—¡Hacer literal la frase hecha _¡Qué cabezota eres!_! —responde el pez, y se echa a reír entre dientes. Ella se le une.

—¡Eh! ¡Te he oído! —grita la voz indignada de Megamind—. ¡Señorita Ritchi! ¡A usted la estoy oyendo reírse!

Los dos ahogan la risa como pueden y se miran cómplices. Ella coge la caja de donuts y se la ofrece al pez.

—¿Plátano?

—¡Cómo me conoce, señorita Ritchi! —exclama Esbirro.

Mientras ella le lanza trozos de donut para que él los atrape al vuelo, comenta:

—Se me ha ocurrido que ya es hora de que me llames Roxanne.

Esbirro traga y sonríe de oreja… de aleta a aleta.

—Me abuuuurrooooooo —comenta Megamind desde el dormitorio.

El pez y la reportera se miran brevemente antes de echarse a reír.

**M&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R**

—Estaba pensando que, igual, podríamos ir a visitar a mi familia —comenta Roxanne mientras Megamind decide qué ficha mover—. Viven en el campo, y hace tiempo que no voy a verlos. Podría ser una buena idea ir a pasar allí unos días. Como unas vacaciones.

Megamind deja de interesarse en el tablero de ajedrez y levanta la vista, ilusionado. Los ojos le brillan como si le hubieran caído dos estrellas en las pupilas.

—¿¡De verdad!

—Sí.

—Estooo, es decir… —balbucea de repente, y Roxanne sabe que está a punto de empezar a dramatizar. Megamind levanta las cejas y sonríe de medio lado, como si supiera algo que ella no sabe—. Provocadora… Así que quieres que conozca a tus padres.

Roxanne se ríe y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Le da por imaginarse a ambos rodeados de campos dorados de cereal y espesos maizales. A sí misma con un vestido blanco de flores azules, casi violetas, y a él con un peto vaquero y una camisa blanca. La imagen es tan idílica y bucólica que casi parece sacada de una postal, y Roxanne se ríe más fuerte.

—¡En serio, podría ser muy interesante! —exclama él, de nuevo emocionado ante la idea—. Tengo entendido que en el campo se dan las condiciones idóneas para realizar cierta actividad que no he podido realizar apropiadamente desde mi llegada a este planeta: mirar las estrellas.

—Además, señor —interviene Esbirro—, tengo entendido que la vida en el campo es muy saludable.

—Genial, por lo visto todo son ventajas. Ahora podré eliminar de mi lista de tareas pendientes el plan de dejar a toda la ciudad a oscuras para poder así mirar las estrellas —continua Megamind, frotándose las manos.

—¡Eh, ese es un plan malvado! —exclama Roxanne señalando acusadoramente al ex villano con el dedo índice.

—¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

—Nada de "muajajajaja". Si no quieres que borre todos tus discos de música y grabe encima los grandes éxitos de Musicman —Megamind parece aterrorizado ante la idea—, más te vale borrar de tu lista todos los planes malvados. ¿Está claro?

—Cristalino —responde él, tragando saliva audiblemente.

—Y ahora mueve ficha. Esta vez vamos a ganarte.

Esbirro asiente con cara de determinación desde el bol transparente en el que lo han metido (es el objeto más similar a una pecera que Roxanne tiene en su casa). Viendo que, por separado, no pueden hacer nada contra la mente táctica de Megamind, la reportera y el pez han decidido unir fuerzas para lograr derrotar al genio del mal al ajedrez. Para inaugurar su cambio de bando, Megamind ha escogido las fichas blancas, y no parece estar descontento con la idea.

Roxanne, por un momento siente cómo algo cálido, indescriptible, le sube por el pecho. Esto es estar en casa. Y piensa que es una rutina a la que podría acostumbrarse con tanta facilidad, que casi le asusta un poco. Aun así, no quiere perder esa sensación.

—Jaque mate —dice Megamind, deslizando su alfil hasta un par de cuadros de distancia del rey negro. El triunfo le brilla en los ojos.

Mientras Esbirro se lamenta y felicita al ex villano a la vez (es un hábil diplomático), Roxanne llega a la conclusión de que está realmente enamorada de Megamind, y se pregunta cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes, con lo obvio que es. También piensa en todo el dinero que ha desperdiciado en pagarse una terapia para evitar el Síndrome de Estocolmo, y en todas las veces que su psicóloga le ha advertido, preocupada (_¡Noooo! ¡_Ni se te ocurra_ flirtear con él! ¡Nada de _"Habla más despacio"_! ¡Nada de _"Provocadora"_! ¡Nooooooooooooo!_). Roxanne piensa que, tal vez, debería mandarle un muñeco anti-estrés estas Navidades, un detalle de despedida. O tal vez no. Total, al final la terapia no ha servido de nada.

—¡Roxanne, baja de las nubes! —exclama Megamind, tirándole de la manga del pijama—. ¿O voy a tener que secuestrarla, señorita Ritchi?

La reportera se ruboriza un poco y se ríe, avergonzada, mientras se aparta un poco el pelo del flequillo y desvía la vista. Él se queda unos segundos mirándola, como si hubiera algo fascinante en ese gesto.

Mientras Esbirro y Megamind discuten, a Roxanne le da por acordarse de una canción de Stevie Wonder en la que no podía dejar de pensar la última vez que el ex villano la secuestró (el día de la "muerte" de Metroman).

_Yes, you know the plans I am making,__  
__Are intended to capture you,__  
__So you practice false reactions,__  
__To delay the things I do, the things I do,__  
__things I do, foolish you.__  
__You've got it bad, girl, you've got it bad._

—¡Código: soy el amo absoluto del tablero, Esbirro! —grita Megamind.

—¡Código: algún día le venceremos, señor! —replica el pez, salpicándolo todo de agua.

Roxanne pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

… You got it bad, girl.

**M&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R**

Me he dejado algunas cosas en el tintero, así que creo que acabaré sacando un segundo capítulo en el que se vayan a conocer a la familia de Roxanne (XDD lol!). Ya veré, depende sobre todo de la acogida que tenga el fic. Por cierto, me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo sobre estos tres, incluso tengo ganas de dibujarlos.

By the way, el título de la canción es _You've got it bad, girl._

Lo de "de aleta a aleta"… XDD En fin, se me va mucho la pinza con estas cosas (qué queréis, Esbirro no tiene orejas! XDD).

Por cierto, me encanta como dice Mgemaind (en la versión en castellano) el nombre de Roxanne (por si no había quedado claro).

Y odio a ff. net por no dejarme poner rayas de separación ¬¬

Los cinco primeros reviews se llevan una _mamba negraaaaaaaaaaa_ de regalo (he dicho). Los cinco siguientes, un neurobot tuneado. Los demás, err… Los grandes éxitos de Musicman (uh. Mala suerte, chicos).


	2. Malena es nombre de tango

Capítulo 2 =D

En serio, estoy en una nube con vuestros reviews, me habéis puesto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ^^ Así que eso me ha puesto las pilas para seguir con el segundo capítulo!

By the way, os ha llegado ya la mamba negra? (yo me la pongo para andar por casa XDD).

Dato curioso: ¿sabíais que el prefijo que se utiliza para la potencia de 10 elevado a 6 es mega?

Bueno, sin más dilación, el capítulo =D

**You got it bad**

—¿Falta mucho?

—No demasiado. Casi lo mismo que hace cinco minutos, señor —responde Esbirro alegremente. La carretera parece eterna vista desde la luna del coche, como si continuara hasta el infinito sin curvas ni bifurcaciones. Sólo se cruzan, de cuando en cuando, con algún coche, y al pez, habituado al tráfico abarrotado de Metro City, le parece un paisaje relajante.

Roxanne mira a Megamind, que se encuentra a su lado, con la cara pegada al cristal. Los ojos le brillan de emoción.

Ha pasado cerca de una semana desde que Titán fue derrotado, y el nuevo héroe de la ciudad está completamente repuesto de sus heridas (aunque Roxanne insiste en que no haga movimientos bruscos), así que han decidido irse de vacaciones a la granja que tiene la familia Ritchi en el campo.

Los maizales se suceden a su alrededor como si toda la tierra estuviera cubierta por un mar verde. Esbirro ha puesto música country en la radio del coche y tararea mientras conduce en su traje de gorila recién reparado.

Aún transcurre media hora antes de que, en la cuneta de la carretera, vean aparecer un cartel inmenso en el que pone "Micro Ville".

—Desvíate a la izquierda, Esbirro —le advierte Roxanne—. No hace falta entrar en el pueblo.

—¡A la orden, Roxanne! —exclama el pez, girando el volante—. ¿Ha oído eso, señor? ¡Estamos a punto de llegar!

—¿"Microville"? ¿Tu familia vive en un lugar llamado "Microville"? No suena muy higiénico —comenta Megamind, ignorando a Esbirro, mientras mira a la reportera con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Micro Ville. Dos palabras —replica Roxanne levantando dos dedos—. Si lo pronuncias así suena como… microbio, o algo por el estilo.

—"Microville", entonces —responde él, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que acaba de decir ella. Roxanne ahoga un resoplido de frustración. Es una de las manías de Megamind a la que intenta acostumbrarse desde hace unos días: esa cabezonería por pronunciar las palabras a su manera, sin importar cuántas veces se le corrija.

—¡Eh, mirad! —interviene Esbirro, señalando un viejo poste de madera. En él aparece escrito "Ritchi's Farm"—. ¡Hemos llegado, señor!

Megamind vuelve a pegar la cara a la ventana del coche.

Roxanne suspira. No tiene ni idea de cómo se va a tomar su familia la llegada del ex villano más famoso de Metro City, pero espera que todo salga bien.

—Ahora gira a la derecha —le indica al pez—. Eso es. Para el coche para que me baje y os abra la puerta.

Esbirro obedece y Roxanne baja de un salto. Inspira profundamente, llenándose del aire limpio del campo, y se da cuenta de cuánto lo ha echado de menos. Alguien dispara un flash.

—¡Eh!

—¡Es mi primera foto del campo! —anuncia Megamind, que sujeta entre sus manos una cámara llena de tornillos y cachivaches cuyo uso Roxanne desconoce.

La periodista niega con la cabeza, divertida.

—¡Se supone que la reportera soy yo!

Luego se gira hacia el portón de madera que marca la entrada a la granja de los Ritchi, se apoya en uno de los tablones para impulsarse y abre el mecanismo de cierre que está en lo alto y mantiene unidas las dos hojas de la puerta. Una vez despejado el camino, el coche cruza la entrada y ella se encarga de cerrar todo de nuevo.

Su hermana está repantingada en el banco de madera del porche y mira con curiosidad el traje robótico de Esbirro, que acaba de bajar del coche para sacar las maletas. Megamind por otro lado, no parece decidido a salir.

—¡Hola, Malena! —exclama Roxanne mientras corre hacia la casa.

Su hermana deja de leer el libro que tiene entre las manos y levanta la vista.

—Hola.

Roxanne sube las escaleras del porche de un salto, la abraza y la hace girar para verla bien.

—¡Fíjate cuánto has crecido! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Casi parece que fue hace una eternidad!

—Siete milímetros. Seis semanas. Desde luego, no una eternidad —replica la muchacha lacónicamente.

Megamind, que por lo visto ha conseguido armarse de valor y acercarse a ellas, comenta con las cejas levantadas:

—Señorita Ritchi, ¿qué razón podría tenerla apartada de su familia durante tres largas semanas?

Roxanne abre la boca para responder, pero su hermana se adelanta, y contesta con un tono de voz absolutamente monocorde:

—Un dictador megalómano y malvado, que decidió dedicarse a destruir la ciudad y entorpecer las comunicaciones y el transporte —La cara de Megamind es un poema, y Roxane _casi_ siente lástima por él—. Ah, y por supuesto, la testarudez de mi hermana, que insistió en seguir informando a una ciudad medio vacía.

Megamind la mira horrorizado, sin reaccionar. La hermana de Roxanne añade, en el mismo tono monocorde:

—Hola, soy Malena.

Esbirro, que ha terminado de sacar las maletas del coche, se acerca a ellos y observa sorprendido a la muchacha, deteniendo la mirada en la camiseta de tirantes negra, los collares y las pulseras de pinchos, los vaqueros negros ajustados, las botas, el pelo liso y negro, los ojos delineados, azules como los de su hermana, y el libro de Kierkegaard abierto sobre el banco.

Megamind finalmente parece reaccionar, y responde:

—Er… Ollo. Yo soy…

—Megamind —le interrumpe ella. El ex villano traga saliva, un poco intimidado por la hostilidad que parece emanar de la hermana pequeña de Roxanne.

Hay unos breves momentos de silencio incómodo.

—Yo soy Esbirro —dice entonces el pez. Y añade, como si no pudiera contenerse—: ¡Es increíble! ¡Señorita Ritchi Junior, parece usted la gemela malvada de Roxanne!

La reportera se echa a reír.

—Anda, pasad, tenéis que conocer a mi madre —les invita, abriendo la puerta—. Malena, ¿sabes dónde están los abuelos?

La muchacha recoge el libro y responde, como si el asunto no fuera con ella:

—El abuelo está con el tractor en el campo y la abuela dijo que iba a comprar algo al pueblo. Se ha llevado tu camioneta, por cierto.

—Bueno, luego iremos a saludarles. Primero vamos a dejar las maletas —decide Roxanne—. Esbirro, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, no te preocupes. El traje está como nuevo desde que el jefe lo arregló. Puedo apañármelas de sobra con un par de maletas.

Roxanne asiente y abre la puerta principal. Desde la cocina le llega un aroma a compota de manzana con canela y a carne con patatas, y se da cuenta de que hace años que no puede encontrar a su madre guiándose exclusivamente por el olfato. Es como volver a casa.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Mamá?

Su madre, una mujer regordeta y curvilínea, enfundada en un delantal de flores y unas manoplas de cocina, se gira y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Enseguida estoy con vosotros.

Baja el fuego, retira la sartén de los hornillos y se mueve hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Mi niña! —exclama, abrazando a Roxanne—. ¡Estás más guapa que en la televisión! Pero me has tenido muy preocupada.

Megamind traga saliva, incómodo. Se da cuenta de que a la familia de Roxanne no debe de haberle parecido nada bien lo de sus secuestros, y se pregunta si será más fácil lidiar con la maternal preocupación de esa señora de aspecto afable que con la ruda hostilidad de Malena.

—… Ese Hal… ¡Siempre te he dicho que no era trigo limpio, cariño! —continúa la madre de Roxanne, que frunce el ceño y ha puesto los brazos en jarras. Su expresión se suaviza y mira a Meganind—. Menos mal que al final hiciste lo correcto, hijo.

Él, que no se lo espera, se apresura a balbucear:

—No, esto… Yo, bueno… Siento haber…

La madre de Roxanne le interrumpe.

—Encantada, soy Julianne. Y te estoy muy agradecida por salvar a mi hija. Siempre he pensado que una persona inteligente podría hacer un mayor bien por Metro City que un guaperas en leotardos.

Megamind la mira boquiabierto, sin palabras, y las mejillas empiezan a ponérsele de color morado.

—Yeah, viva el cuero —coincide Malena apáticamente. Aparta una de las mesas de la cocina y se sienta a leer.

—Por cierto, toma —Julianne se acerca a un aparador y, de entre los libros de cocina, saca uno de color azul claro y se lo tiende a Megamind. Él lo acepta, dubitativo. Aún se siente abrumado ante tanta aceptación—. Le dije a mi hija que te lo diera en uno de tus secuestros, pero se negaba porque decía que eras un villano y que no lo necesitabas. Perdónala, es un poco ingenua, no sabe calar a la gente tan bien como yo.

—O como yo —añade Malena mirando fijamente al ex villano, que desvía la vista, terriblemente incómodo.

—Aunque igual es que le daba vergüenza dártelo —concluye Julianne, y añade en tono confidencial—: En el fondo es un poco tímida.

Megamind contempla durante unos segundos el libro. En la portada aparece un amanecer en una playa desierta (gaviotas volando hacia el horizonte incluidas) bajo unas letras blancas en relieve: _Mi autoestima y yo: la importancia de sentirse amado_.

Un libro de autoayuda.

Mientras que Esbirro hace esfuerzos por no reírse, Roxanne parece querer que se la trague la tierra, Malena lee su propio libro, indiferente, y la madre de ambas espera una respuesta, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

—Eeeh… Gracias —responde finalmente Megamind, sin saber muy bien qué cara poner.

—Para ti el colegio no debe de haber sido nada fácil —dice Julianne, apoyando una mano en el hombro de él—. Sé lo que son estas cosas: al fin y al cabo, soy madre. Los niños son crueles con los que son distintos a los demás.

Megamind mira de reojo a Roxanne, que parece mortificada por algún motivo, y se pregunta qué querrá decir su madre. Pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para informarse, Julianne le palpa el hombro con el ceño fruncido, y comenta:

—Estás más flaco que en televisión. ¿O es del estrés por todo ese lío de Titán? En cualquier caso, nada que no tenga solución: dos semanas viviendo de mis comidas y estarás hecho un toro. Hum. ¿Es que nadie se encarga de ti?

Esbirro carraspea y da un paso al frente.

—¿Señora? Hola, soy Esbirro, el ayudante de Megamind. Quiero que sepa que, aunque no es nada fácil hacerle comer (porque cuando se centra en un nuevo proyecto se olvida hasta de dormir), su constitución delgada es una característica general en los varones de su especie.

Julianne estrecha la mano mecánica del robot, entusiasmada.

—Adoro los pececitos —comenta. Luego añade—: Pero eso son paparruchas. A ver, cuéntame, ¿cómo son las mujeres de su especie?

—Por lo general, presentan una complexión curvilínea. Un poco… Bueno, un poco como Roxanne.

La aludida se ruboriza, pero no es la única: Megamind ha vuelto a ponerse morado.

—Ya veo. Entonces no veo por qué él no va a poder engordar.

—Bueno, señora, se trata de una tendencia genética que…

—_Precisamente_ se trata de romper tendencias —replica la madre de Roxanne, sonriendo casi con malicia.

—Señora, estoy a su disposición —responde Esbirro haciendo una reverencia. Megamind hunde la cara entre las manos.

—Oh, llámame Julianne.

—¡Oído cocina!

Mientras la madre de Roxanne le busca un delantal y unas manoplas al pez, Megamind mira a la reportera como si se quisiera tirar por un puente. Ella suspira.

—Está bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vayamos subiendo nosotros las maletas. Te enseñaré vuestro cuarto.

Lo último que oyen antes de subir por las escaleras es la conversación entre la madre de Roxanne y Esbirro.

—¿Dónde hay cucharones? —pregunta el pez—. Oh, por cierto, Julianne, no he podido evitar fijarme en que tus dos hijas tienen nombre de tango. ¿Eres aficionada al baile?

—¡Ojalá! En realidad es porque creemos que mi tataratatarabuela era de origen argentino, y que en realidad…

Megamind espera a estar seguro de que nadie va a oírles y confiesa:

—¡Tu hermana es aterradora! Aunque tengo que admitir que la alianza entre tu madre y Esbirro no se queda muy atrás…

Roxanne se echa a reír.

—A mi madre le has caído bien, desde siempre. Creo que sus instintos maternales están frustrados por no haber tenido más hijos. Y mi hermana… Es una chica increíble, muy lista. Mucho más fuerte que yo, en cualquier caso. Y en parte, creo que es culpa mía que sea como es…

Parece melancólica al decirlo, y Megamind se pregunta el motivo, preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Da igual —responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Una tarea no muy fácil, teniendo en cuenta que va cargada con dos maletas—. ¿Qué habéis metido aquí, piedras?

—Bueno, Esbirro ha estado preparando el viaje para que no nos faltara de nada…

—_Oh_. Por favor. Dime que no os habéis traído una guarida del mal en miniatura.

Silencio.

—¡Vale! _No_ nos hemos traído una guarida del mal en miniatura.

—Megamind… —resopla Roxanne en un tono de voz peligroso—. Dije que iban a ser unos días de vacaciones.

—¡Y lo serán, palabra! —se apresura a responder él, mientras giran a la derecha. La puerta está entreabierta y Roxanne la empuja con el hombro para abrirla por completo antes de dejar caer las maletas. Él la imita.

—Este es vuestro cuarto. Era el de mi hermana cuando era pequeña.

Megamind mira la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados. Aparentemente, no hay nada que se salga de lo normal: cortinas de flores, un armario de madera, edredón y cojines en tonos pastel… El cuarto de una niña.

—¿Seguro que si levanto la colcha no me encontraré una colección de muñecos de vudú?

—Oh, vamos, no exageres. Creía que _a ti_ precisamente te gustaría el estilo de Malena.

Megamind resopla.

—Créeme, no tengo nada en contra de su estilo. Pero me pone los pelos de punta su forma de mirar. Y de hablar —admite, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

—Venga, relájate. Hasta antes de empezar el instituto era tu fan: decía que eras muy simpático.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunta él, interesado.

—Que… Bueno, que "mataste" —responde ella haciendo un gesto con los dedos para imitar las comillas— a Metroman e impusiste una dictadura. Creo que igual ya has notado cierto rencor por su parte contra ese hecho en particular…

Megamind podría darse cabezazos contra la pared. Suspira y entierra la cara entre las manos.

—No es que no supiera que eras el villano, es que no te creía capaz de hacer algo así. Era como si todo fuese un juego a lo grande, y de repente… eso. Fue… Fue totalmente imprevisible. Para mí también: era como si ya nada fuera igual, incluso las cosas más cotidianas, como la… hum… _moralidad_ de mi secuestrador habitual.

Él levanta la cabeza, confuso.

—¿Cómo? ¡Tú eras la que se quejaba de que era previsible! ¿En qué quedamos?

—En que estaba siendo injusta. Quería que crearas cosas nuevas (supongo que en el fondo me crispaba un poco verte fracasar siempre) —Al oír estas palabras, es la cara de él la que se crispa—, pero no que dejaras de ser quien eras. No quería que te convirtieras en un asesino.

Megamind se muerde el labio, arrepentido más que nunca de la manera en que ha llevado ciertas cosas. Y le da por acordarse de una canción que Esbirro tararea a veces.

_When you feel it in your body,__  
__you found somebody who makes you change your ways__  
__like hanging with your crew,__  
__said you act like you ready but you don't really know__  
__and everthing in your past- you wanna let go…_

_You got, you got it bad._

No es que se acabe de dar cuenta (al fin y al cabo se trata de algo bastante obvio para cualquier persona que le conozca un poco, incluido él mismo), sino que nunca antes lo ha pensado seriamente, como un: _sí, puede funcionar_. Nunca se ha atrevido a imaginar que es posible. Sabe que está enamorado como un idiota, pero también sabe (_ahora _lo sabe) que es posible que Roxanne mire al proverbial libro al que no hay que juzgar por su portada y le guste su contenido. Y le tiemblan las rodillas sólo de pensarlo.

—Oye, ¿y tu padre? —pregunta Megamind de repente—. ¿Está trabajando?

Roxanne se sienta en la cama y alisa unas invisibles arrugas con los dedos.

—En realidad no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Nos dejó cuando Malena y yo éramos pequeñas —admite, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Cuando aún creía que eras Bernard, te dije que de pequeña solía ir a menudo con mi madre al parque (lo que no te dije es que, mientras, mi hermana se iba con papá al museo de pintura. Les encantaba). Pero después de que mi padre se fuera nos vinimos a vivir aquí, con mis abuelos. Al fin y al cabo, hay sitio de sobra y siempre se puede echar una mano en la granja. Malena y yo decidimos dejarnos el apellido de soltera de mamá y el dinero del piso que teníamos en Metro City sirvió para pagarme la carrera allí y comprarme el apartamento.

—Lo siento —responde él, sentándose a su lado. Y está igual de serio que cuando le confesó que ella es su razón para ganar, justo después de quitarle los poderes a Hal.

—En parte, creo que Malena te cogió tanta manía después de la "muerte" de Metroman porque le recordaba a lo que ocurrió con papá. No porque realmente tuviera nada que ver, sino porque, ya digo, fue algo… inesperado. A lo mejor es porque éramos niñas y no nos dábamos cuenta de este tipo de cosas, pero para nosotras fue totalmente imprevisible. Como si papá de repente fuera un desconocido al que no volveríamos a ver nunca. Era un hombre inteligente, sencillo y de repente hizo algo que a nosotras nos parecía horrible, imperdonable.

—No os lo parecía —replica Megamind con fuerza—: _era _algo horrible e imperdonable. Las familias no deberían romperse.

—¿Tú recuerdas algo de la tuya?

Después de pensarlo un momento, responde:

—Sé que mis padres iban vestidos de blanco. Y sé que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

Y ella sabe que él siempre se ha sentido un poco perdido, y se alegra durante un instante de que su madre le haya regalado un libro de autoayuda, aunque sea una estupidez. Le echa los brazos al cuello, como si piel contra piel se pudiera ahogar la pérdida, que en realidad es, siempre ha sido, como el eco de una cicatriz antigua: que a veces duele, pero es como si doliera de lejos.

Roxanne le besa en la mejilla, como ha estado haciendo tantos días. En esta ocasión, Megamind le responde.

M&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R

Estoy asustada, de verdad. He escrito como un guión con ideas para desarrollar en este capítulo. Eran como veintipico guiones, y han aparecido cuatro =S así que me temo que la historia va a alargarse (como siempre me acaba pasando lalalala).

Por cierto, os gusta el giro que ha tomado la historia? Me apetecía imaginar a la familia de Roxanne (la hermana me encanta, en serio, no sabéis lo mucho que me río escribiendo sobre ella…), porque ella es muy segura de sí misma y muy sarcástica, pero luego tiene un punto un poco infantil e ingenuo que es una monada, y me preguntaba cómo tendría que ser su familia para que ella haya salido así.

*Micro Ville: puesto que la película imita en tantos aspectos a Superman, he decidido ponerle al pueblo de Roxanne ese nombre (así quedarían Metro City/Micro Ville contra Metróplis/Smallville. En ambos casos ciudad grande/pueblo pequeño).

*Malena y Roxanne: me hacía gracia que las dos llevaran nombres de tango XDD (aunque en realidad el de Roxanne es de la peli de Moulin Rouge, así que creo que no es un tango como tal). Por cierto, Malena tiene 17 años (y si os fijáis, los nombres de Roxanne y Julianne tienen la misma terminación).

*Título del capítulo (Malena es nombre de tango): también es el título de un libro de Almudena Grandes. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que le pega mucho a este capítulo XDD

Por cierto, me encanta imaginar a la madre de Roxanne y a Esbirro cocinando para que Megamind engorde XDD En mi cine mental es una escena super simpática.

Ah, y he vuelto a ver la peli (sí, porque estoy así de obsesionada). Me encanta la escena en la que Roxanne descubre que Megamind está disfrazado de Metroman y le mueve el reloj para que muestre su verdadero aspecto. Aparte de que la banda sonora es super bonita en ese momento, tú los ves y piensas "OMG! Qué monos!", pero la cámara cambia y de pronto es como si te los mostraran desde el punto de vista de la multitud de gente que les rodea, que deben de estar pensando "OMG! Engendro azul lleno de cachivaches & Ex novia de Metroman con Síndrome de Estocolmo". Y no sé, es como si no les comprendieran ni les aceptasen (en realidad creo que no les da tiempo porque se quedan literalmente flipando), pero es como si a ellos dos les bastara con estar mirándose a los ojos y aceptarse ellos mismos (vamos, como si estuvieran solos contra el mundo y lo demás les diera exactamente igual con tal de tenerse el uno al otro). Por otro lado, creo que es también el primer momento de duda en las mentes de toda esa multitud, y que, realmente (aparte de flipar), se preguntan si Megamind será algo más aparte de un "monstruo".

Bueno, ya lo dejo, en serio. (Qué leches, debería estar estudiando).

Por cierto, ya no me queda ni una sola mamba negra, así que los cuatro primeros reviewers tendrán que conformarse con un neurobot tuneado. Para los siguientes tengo los discos de los grandes éxitos de Musicman o… Fíjate por dónde, también tengo una caja de cookies (por si alguien quiere una galleta en vez del disco. Yo la querría).


	3. El guardián entre el centeno

Buenop, tercer capítulo marchando =)

Por cierto, estoy preparando una sorpresa (muajajaja!) para uno de los siguientes capítulos =P ya veréis, ya veréis =P

Por cierto, GRavity-San me dijo que se imaginaba a Julianne como a la señora Hattie (creo que se llama así), de la película de Gru. Así que intenté ver la peli, y digo "intenté" porque por poco me duermo: no llegué a terminar de verla. No me gustó nada, y me pareció predecible hasta decir basta (en serio, estoy muy decepcionada). Ugh. De todos modos, aunque Julianne se dé un aire con la señora Hattie, la verdad es que no está tan gordita, tiene el pelo un poco más rizado, lleva un estilo de ropa más campestre (=D) y es bastante más maja (al menos, así me la imaginó yo ^^').

Hale, dicho esto, pasemos al capítulo ^^

**You got it bad**

El ruido de una camioneta acercándose por el camino de polvo que lleva a la casa hace que Megamind y Roxanne se separen de golpe, como si algo hubiera saltado por los aires entre ellos. Se miran, aún cerca (aunque, por algún motivo, parece irremediablemente lejos).

—Esto… —empieza ella, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Siente como si la piel le latiera por el recuerdo reciente de un calor que no es el suyo, y no es algo que le ponga las cosas fáciles—. Probablemente sea mi abuela. Creo que deberíamos bajar a saludarla.

—¡Ah, sí! Sí, claro. Por supuesto —asiente él incorporándose de golpe, decidido. Se dirige hacia la puerta y ella le sigue mientras se muerde el labio, preparándose para lo peor.

En la cocina, Esbirro y Julianne se las han arreglado para hacer una cantidad ingente de comida en un tiempo récord, y Malena va picoteando de los diferentes platos mientras lee su libro de Kierkegaard.

—Errr… ¿Va a venir un ejército a comer y acabo de enterarme? —tantea Roxanne mientras contempla, levantando las cejas, la mesa de la cocina, que está a rebosar de fuentes y de bandejas de todos los tamaños.

—Cariño, Megamind necesita engordar —replica Julianne, como si se tratara de algo evidente.

—Esto es una exageración —responde la reportera.

—Yo soy Malena —interviene en ese momento su hermana menor, sin desviar la vista del libro.

Durante unos segundos todos se quedan mirándola en silencio, sin comprender, hasta que finalmente Malena deja el libro a un lado y levanta la mirada. Por un momento, parece sorprendida de ser el centro de atención.

—Ah… Perdón. Creía que era un concurso de obviedades —explica con tono desinteresado antes de volver a centrarse en su libro.

Roxanne sacude la cabeza y suspira.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo habéis conseguido cocinar todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

—Verás, Roxanne —dice entonces Esbirro, solícito—, se trata de un invento del jefe que patentamos hace tiempo: ¡"El megachef de la muerte"!

—Patentado —repite la periodista, que parece incapaz de procesar toda la información.

—¡Claro! ¿De dónde crees, si no, que sacábamos el dinero para… ya sabes… El… "todo a cien" de Rumanía? —pregunta el pez, intentando hacerse entender.

—¡Oh!

—¡Sí! ¡Tienen la mar de máquinas interesantes! —exclama Julianne, entusiasmada—. Ya sabes que siempre he sido partidaria de la comida casera, pero este "megachef" es… es… ¡letal!

La madre de Roxanne y Esbirro se echan a reír a carcajadas y Megamind sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Está especializado en "polomitas"! —le confiesa a la periodista en tono conspiratorio.

Roxanne pone los ojos en blanco y replica:

—Lo que no entiendo es, si estáis haciendo toda esta comida para que Megamind engorde, por qué es Malena quien se la está comiendo.

Su hermana pequeña aparta la mirada del libro.

—Porque soy un parásito —responde apáticamente. Luego añade—: Esbirro, ahora me apetece tomar tarta de queso con arándanos.

—¡A la orden, señorita Ritchi junior!

Mientras Julianne y el pez vuelven a atarearse en la cocina cortando y mezclando ingredientes, Megamind se gira hacia Roxanne con aire preocupado.

—Oye, ¿y tu abuela?

—¡Ahí va! Pues es verdad. Habrá ido a dejar lo que quiera que haya comprado al granero, supongo. Vamos a esperarla en el porche.

Por algún motivo, parece preocupada, y Megamind tiene la sospecha de que la abuela Ritchi va a ser un oponente aún más terrible que Malena.

**M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R**

La puerta de la camioneta, de un rojo cereza, vivo y brillante, se abre de golpe, y una anciana de aspecto frágil, con el pelo blanco y cardado, un vestido de flores rosas y azules y unos zuecos de plástico, baja de un salto al suelo.

—Me gusta tu camioneta —le susurra Megamind a Roxanne—. Te pega.

—Gracias —responde ella en el mismo tono de voz.

La anciana camina hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y abre la portezuela de la zona de carga para intentar sacar una escalera de mano que es más grande que ella. Megamind, que se ha fijado en las delgadas muñecas de la mujer, baja los peldaños del porche a toda velocidad y se acerca a ella para ayudarla.

Cuando la anciana se da cuenta, levanta la mirada y observa al ex villano con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Tú! —exclama, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Señora, no se preocupe, yo… —intenta tranquilizarla Megamind mientras hace gestos apaciguadores con las manos.

—Que preocupación ni que ocho cuartos… ¡Aparta de mi camino! —exclama la anciana con voz de hierro.

Megamind se hace a un lado y observa, petrificado, cómo la enjuta mujer levanta la escalera con una sola mano y se aleja renqueando hacia el porche, donde se encuentra con Roxanne. Después de mirar a su nieta desde todos los ángulos posibles, le da una palmada en un muslo y entra en la casa.

Él se acerca a la periodista con cara de incomprensión y balbucea:

—Estooo… Roxaanne…

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Mi abuela es una mujer de carácter —replica ella, cortante.

—No, si después de conoceros a ti, a tu hermana y a tu madre, no sé cómo podría esperar otra cosa —contesta él, aún impresionado por el temperamento de la anciana—. Hay que reconocer que nunca has sido la típica damisela en apuros.

A Roxanne le da por sonreír, y se promete que nunca le contará (así como nunca llegó a contárselo a su psicóloga) que, en el fondo, (a veces) se divertía con sus secuestros porque, por unos instantes, le ponían punto final a la rutina y porque le proporcionaban adrenalina sin peligro, como si en realidad se tratara de un juego de niños a gran escala en el que no era posible hacerse daño.

—Por cierto —añade entonces Megamind—, ¿qué te ha dicho?

Roxanne se ruboriza furiosamente y desvía la mirada.

—Que estoy más sana que un potro —admite antes de abrir la puerta principal. Se detiene en el umbral—. ¿Vienes, o qué?

Dentro de la casa, Malena se ha instalado en el sofá con un plato de postre en el que hay una porción de tarta de queso y pulsa los botones del mando a distancia distraídamente, como si supiera que nada de lo que estén retransmitiendo podría llegar a interesarle. Julianne y Esbirro han dejado de cocinar compulsivamente y están cubriendo todo de papel de aluminio, para mantenerlo caliente.

En ese momento, en el canal de actualidad musical, un presentador repeinado que conjunta chaqueta de traje con vaqueros anuncia con voz estentórea:

—¡El último grito del momento! Cuando el mundo del pop se derrumba bajo el hard rock y el punk del ex villano y actual defensor de Metro City, Megamind, un héroe se alza para salvar la situación. ¡Este es, sin duda, un trabajo para Musicman!

Megamind y Roxanne se giran bruscamente hacia el televisor con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambos tragan saliva audiblemente.

—No puede ser… —murmura él.

—Por favor, dime que esto no está pasando —replica ella, hablando entre dientes.

—¡Su primer single, "_Let me save you, baby_", es el más escuchado del momento, y cuenta ya con la friolera de un millón de descargas desde la web oficial de Metro Disco, la discográfica que ha descubierto a este portento del arte acústico! —continúa el presentador, modulando hábilmente su voz grave—. Su página en Facebook ya tiene más de cien mil seguidores, y su primer disco, "_I don't need to breath, just to be your hero_", saldrá a la venta en dos semanas. Por el módico precio de veinte dólares, él _siempre estará cerca_. ¡Y ahora, dejémonos envolver por la suavidad de su voz y el poder sonoro de su guitarra! Disfrutemos de la magia lírica de nuestro superhéroe musical: ¡Con todos ustedes, Musicman!

—¡Oh, Dios mío, a cubierto! —exclama Megamind, reaccionando por fin. Tras un rápido movimiento, cubre las orejas de Roxanne, que le imita con cara de absoluto horror.

En pantalla, aparece Metroman tal y como lo encontraron en su fortaleza, con barba, el pelo más largo y un traje blanco que lleva una M gigante en el pecho. Empieza a rasguear su guitarra, mientras entona con una media sonrisa satisfecha:

_Con mis ojos yo derrito_

_Hasta el aceeeeero._

_No hay nada que se compare_

_A mi peeeeeelo._

_Siempre estoy atento_

_Al peliiigro._

_Y si tienes algún problema,_

_Cuenta conmiiiigo._

_**Por eso, no te hagas la sueca.**_

_**Déjame salvarte, muñeca.**_

_**Vamos, no le des más vueltas.**_

_**Déjame salvarte, muñeca.**_

_**Sí, sabes que te suena:**_

_**Déjame salvarte, mi nena.**_

_**Oh, sí, cuando entre en escena,**_

_**Déjame salvarte, mi nena.**_

La televisión se apaga de golpe y todos se giran a mirar a Malena, que aferra el mando a distancia con ambas manos y presiona el botón de apagado como si la niña de la película _The Ring_ acabara de asomarse a la pantalla.

El sonido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo es lo único que rompe el silencio.

—¿Cuántas neuronas cree que nos ha matado, señor? —pregunta Esbirro, que se lleva las manos a la pecera y parece a punto de hiperventilar.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta del pasillo y asoma la cabeza de la abuela.

—¿Estáis matando gatos, o qué? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… No. Es la televisión —responde Roxanne mientras apunta dubitativamente al aparato.

—¡La caja tonta tenía que ser! ¡No volváis a encenderla nunca y el mundo será un lugar mejor! —Y cierra de un portazo que hace temblar las paredes.

Silencio.

Julianne se sacude las manos en el delantal y comenta en tono conspiratorio:

—Aunque no lo parezca, le gustan los culebrones de sobremesa…

Esbirro y Megamind cruzan una mirada de horror.

—En fin —suspira la reportera mientras se frota las sienes—. Propongo que olvidemos todo esto. Vayamos a buscar al abuelo y comamos.

—Voy contigo —asiente el ex villano.

Malena sonríe maliciosamente.

**M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R**

—Humpf.

Megamind está sentado junto a la ventanilla del copiloto mientras mira el paisaje con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, vamos —suspira Roxanne poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No estarás enfadado porque no te he dejado conducir.

—Eso me da igual —replica él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ha tenido que venir ella.

Y señala con el pulgar a Malena, que está sentada entre ambos mientras hincha burbujas de chicle alegremente. Ella se gira hacia él y comenta:

—Deberías atarte el cinturón.

—En realidad, _sí_._ Deberías_ —apostilla Roxanne.

—Ya, ya sé por experiencia que eres aficionada a frenar bruscamente cuando la conversación no va por donde a ti te gust… —responde él mientras tira del cinturón de seguridad para engancharlo en el mecanismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda terminar de abrocharlo, la camioneta frena de golpe y Megamind sale disparado contra la luna del coche.

—¡Aaaaaaay…! ¡Roxanne! —se queja el ex villano mientras se frota la frente.

—Perdona, ¿decías algo? —replica ella, sonriente.

—¡No ha tenido gracia!

Roxanne se ríe. Sin embargo, Malena se gira para mirarlo fijamente, y de pronto hay como un aura oscura a su alrededor y una pesadez en el aire. Megamind se siente bastante agradecido de que la mayoría de las miradas no maten (aquí no están incluidas la de Metroman ni la de Titán), porque, si lo hicieran, en estos momentos él estaría a diez metros bajo tierra, por lo menos.

—¿Insinúas que algo que ha hecho mi hermana no es gracioso? —pregunta Malena con voz de ultratumba. Megamind traga saliva.

—Oh, vamos, déjalo. Se supone que ha venido aquí de vacaciones —interviene Roxanne, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su hermana pequeña. Malena parece calmarse y vuelve la vista al frente.

Megamind apoya la cabeza en el cristal, abatido.

**M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R**

—Tu hermana es TERRORÍFICA —le cuchichea el ex villano a Roxanne mientras esta cierra el coche.

—¿No eras fan acérrimo de no juzgar a los libros por su cubierta?

—¡Ningún libro me ha mirado nunca tan amenazadoramente como ella! —replica Megamind.

Ella se ríe.

—Sólo lo hace porque te dejas, y a ella le hace gracia cómo reaccionas.

—Vaya, no sabes lo tranquilo que me dejas, en serio.

Roxanne sonríe de lado y le da con el puño en el hombro.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo y recién estrenado superhéroe de Metro City? ¡Valor, compañero!

—Eh… ¿En Metrocity? —contesta él, no muy convencido.

Esta vez, ambos se echan a reír.

Malena, por su parte, se ha adelantado hasta el tractor de su abuelo, que se mueve lentamente entre los cultivos haciendo un ruido infernal.

Tras pensarlo un momento, se agacha y recoge una piedrecilla del suelo. Entrecierra los ojos y apunta cuidadosamente antes de lanzarla con calculadora precisión. La piedra rebota en el quicio de la ventana del tractor y el abuelo se gira en la dirección en la que se encuentra su nieta.

—¡Malena!

El tractor se detiene y el anciano baja con cuidado hasta el suelo.

—Hola, abuelo —saluda la muchacha. Luego señala con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro y comenta—: Adivina quién está aquí.

—Así que ya han llegado —responde él mientras entrecierra los ojos, tratando de enfocar con claridad a las dos personas que se acercan hacia donde se encuentran—. Menos mal, hacía siglos que no venía…

—Seis semanas —replica Malena con aire aburrido—. _No_ siglos. ¿Qué pasa en esta familia con la percepción del tiempo?

Sin embargo, el abuelo no contesta (no parece haberla escuchado), y en su lugar corre hasta Roxanne y la abraza, casi levantándola en el aire, mientras Megamind observa la escena un poco incómodo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El ex villano siente una emoción extraña al ver a ese anciano, alto, ancho de hombros, y espigado como un tallo de centeno, rodeando a Roxanne con los brazos. Tiene la piel tostada por el trabajo al aire libre, y lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros remangada a la altura de los codos. Le brillan los ojos como si acabaran de devolverle el sol después de semanas de oscuridad. Y es extraño, porque despierta una especie de nostalgia en Megamind que no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes.

Es posible que sea porque, hasta este momento, la bienvenida que ha recibido Roxanne ha sido algo hogareño, sencillo, como si en el fondo toda su familia esperara que volviera sana y salva, como si Metro City no hubiera estado sumergida en el caos durante un mes y medio. En cambio, el abuelo se abraza a Roxanne como si quisiera protegerla de todo, cualquier cosa, para siempre, y como si a la vez fuera consciente de que ella ya no es niña y de que él poco puede hacer contra acosadores con superpoderes. A Megamind se le ocurre que es como ver una espiga de trigo que crece bajo la sombra de un espantapájaros.

Roxanne finalmente se aparta y se vuelve hacia el ex villano.

—Mira, abuelo, este es Megamind.

El anciano lo mira con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de determinación en los ojos y le estrecha la mano. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada, Malena pasa junto a ellos acariciando las espigas con la punta de los dedos y anuncia:

—Tengo hambre.

Roxanne pone los ojos en blanco y, reprimiendo una sonrisa, se encamina hacia el coche.

Después de apretujarse todos en los asientos (las dos chicas en medio) y de abrocharse los cinturones, el abuelo, que está sentado al volante, enciende el motor y conduce hacia la casa.

—Esta noche van a poner una película de miedo —comenta, pisando el acelerador.

—Entonces no contéis conmigo —avisa Malena.

—¿Qué película es? —pregunta Roxanne, interesada. Megamind frunce el ceño: el género de terror no es su favorito, precisamente.

— _Asesinato entre fogones III_.

—Baaaaah… ¡Pero si eso es sólo suspense! Venga, Malena, anímate a verla. Seguro que no está tan mal —intenta tentarla la reportera.

—Ah, sí. Ya la conozco —informa Megamind—. Es una de las favoritas de Esbirro, por algún motivo. Creo que recordar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la crítica que recibió…

—No me digas que de ahí viene lo del "megachef de la muerte" —Roxanne levanta las cejas y sonríe a medias, incrédula.

—Eeeeh… Está bien. No te lo digo.

La periodista pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia su hermana.

—En serio, Malena, no da nada de miedo. Es absolutamente predecible.

—Empieza a ser predecible oírte decir eso —comenta Megamind, que se dedica mientras a mirar por la ventana de la camioneta.

—No quiero verla —replica Malena con el mismo tono monocorde, ignorando al ex villano—. Lo cierto es que estoy aterrada.

Hay tan poca expresividad en su voz, que a Megamind le resulta difícil creer en sus palabras. Incluso el abuelo no parece demasiado convencido.

—Bueno, bueno. No la presiones, Roxanne —interviene, zanjando la cuestión.

—Lo que sí quiero es un nuevo disco que van a sacar dentro de unos días —continúa Malena tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Vaya, ¿estás interesándote por la música actual? ¿Es un grupo que está de moda en tu colegio? —pregunta el abuelo, animado. Por lo visto, parece preocuparle el hecho de que su nieta pequeña no tenga demasiadas habilidades sociales.

—Para nada —replica ella, haciendo un gesto de desdén—. El otro día dijiste que los pájaros estaban picoteando las manzanas, así que quiero usarlo para espantarlos.

Roxanne y Megamind cruzan una mirada cómplice, sospechando de qué disco puede tratarse. Las palabras de la muchacha apuntan a Musicman.

—¿Te refieres a que quieres colgarlo de las ramas para que el reflejo ahuyente a los pájaros? —pregunta el abuelo, no muy convencido de la utilidad práctica de la idea—. Para que eso funcione es probable que necesites más de un disco.

—¿Y desaprovechar así todo su potencial? —pregunta a su vez Malena, levantando las cejas.

Megamind y Roxanne vuelven a mirarse. Definitivamente, Musicman.

**M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R**

—Entonces, ¿has decidido por fin hacer de mi nieta una mujer honesta?

Roxanne deja caer la frente contra la palma de su mano. Su abuelo acaba de abrir la caja de Pandora y no quiere ni pensar en lo que está por ocurrir. En especial, estando su abuela presente.

Megamind, por su parte, está a un paso de atragantarse, pero logra mantener la compostura sin perder de vista su plato (en cuanto se descuida, Julianne aprovecha la ocasión para servirle un poco más de comida). Finalmente, se las arregla para tragar y preguntar con un hilo de voz:

—_¿Qué?_

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo has estado raptándola semanalmente durante quién sabe cuánto —trata de explicarse el abuelo, que frunce el ceño y mira su plato como si él tuviera la culpa de todo—. La gente habla, y no quiero que la reputación de mi nieta quede comprometida.

Cuando por fin el abuelo levanta la vista, Megamind desearía que nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque su mirada parece querer atravesarlo como una de las brochetas que Esbirro acaba de echarle en el plato… ¡Eh!

—Mi padre raptó a mi madre y se casó con ella —interviene entonces Julianne, viendo que Megamind sigue sin tener ni idea de por dónde van los tiros. También aprovecha para servirle un par de cazos de puré de patatas—. ¿¡No es emocionante!

—Abundante… —murmura el ex villano, que traga saliva al ver su plato a punto de desbordar—. Estooo… ¡Emocionante! Sí, sí, emocionante es la palabra.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta el abuelo, levantando las cejas.

Megamind comprende entonces el alcance de sus palabras y empieza a ponerse morado. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda abrir la boca para contestar, Julianne le echa otro filete.

Y la abuela interviene.

—¿Qué te pensabas? Al fin y al cabo, es culpa tuya que a estas alturas no tengamos un ejército de bisnietos correteando por la granja —le espeta, apuntándolo con un índice huesudo. Megamind se pregunta por qué nadie la está cebando a ella.

—¿Y no tendrá eso nada que ver con el hecho de que toda Metrocity creyera que el novio de Roxanne era "Míster Perfectito"? No creo que hubiera lista de espera para despertar las iras de alguien capaz de freírte con la mirada o de mandarte de una patada a Plutón —replica el ex villano sarcásticamente.

—Plutón tarda 249 años en recorrer su órbita —informa Malena, cuyo plato está casi tan lleno como el de Megamind (hecho que no parece molestarla en absoluto). Todos se giran a mirarla como preguntándose "_¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?_". Ella se encoje de hombros—. Me parecía información relevante.

Megamind sacude la cabeza.

—De todos modos, yo sólo conocí a Roxanne cuando empezó a trabajar de reportera. ¡Es culpa suya si no les había dado bisnietos para ese entonces!

Junto a él, la susodicha le fulmina con la mirada, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Sin rencores? —le ofrece él.

—De todos modos, eso tampoco habría sido posible —interviene Malena, que sonríe maliciosamente, como si supiera algo que los demás no saben—. Mi hermana no se operó de la vista hasta poco antes de empezar a trabajar como reportera.

—No. _No_. Ni se te ocurra —le advierte Roxanne con los dientes apretados y los labios hechos una delgada línea.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —pregunta al mismo tiempo Megamind, curioso.

—Que llevaba gafas. De las de culo de vaso —puntualiza Malena mientras su hermana se golpea la frente contra el borde de la mesa una y otra vez (estando sentada en el extremo opuesto a su hermana pequeña, sabe que no llegará a tiempo para callarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde).

—Y su ropa le habría sentado bien a un rapero gordo —añade Julianne con el ceño fruncido, como si la sola idea le resultara ofensiva. Añade con cierta dulzura—: El estilo que llevas ahora te queda mucho mejor, cariño.

Roxanne, sin embargo, está demasiado concentrada en el borde de la mesa y no parece escucharla.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Esbirro, que la mira como si fuera un experimento especialmente curioso. Megamind permanece callado, con las cejas levantadas y los ojos fijos en la figura alicaída de la periodista.

—Por supuesto —afirma Malena, sonriendo ampliamente y sin dejar de observar al ex villano—. Durante sus años de instituto y de carrera, mi hermana fue una _nerd_.

**M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R M&R**

BOOOOM!

Ahora mismo, estaréis mirando la pantalla con cara de WTF? O en su defecto os estaréis preguntando "_¿qué diablos se ha fumado esta muchacha?"_. Que sepáis que no es nada aparte de mucho, muuuuucho sueño y hambre (seh, me he quedado sin provisiones en la nevera. Mundo cruel, como te pille…).

Roxanne fue una nerd, friki, o como queráis llamarlo. Al menos, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, en mi cabeza tenía bastante sentido (ahora dudo de todo, porque son las cuatro de la mañana y NO rijo). Creo que lo que me hizo llegar a esta conclusión fue la conversación que tiene con "Bernard" en el parque y el hecho de que no parecía irle mucho la personalidad de Metroman. No sé. Supongo que también tiene algo que ver que me haya dado por ver capítulos de Ouran, y al ver a Haruhi con gafas… Plin! Idea! Sobre si es una buena o una mala idea ya juzgaréis vosotros… A mí me parece que en cierto sentido le da cierta complejidad al personaje (XDD). En el próximo capítulo contaré la historia más en profundidad ^^ Por cierto, que Malena traicione de manera tan flagrante a su hermana es su personal y retorcida forma de romper una lanza a favor de Megamind (y de reírse de alguien mientras tanto).

Bueno, gracias a Malena, ya tenéis una utilidad para los discos de Musicman: si queréis ahuyentar a cualquier bicho viviente (que pretenda seguir siéndolo) en un radio de veinte kilómetros, sólo tenéis que coger un radiocasete, un par de altavoces y… ¡Dale caña! (yeah XD).

Por cierto, toda la propaganda que hace el presentador sobre el disco tiene jerga de superhéroes por ahí metida (lo de "siempre estará cerca", "esto es un trabajo para musicman" y demás piradas de pinza, ya sabéis de dónde vienen XD). La canción es… en fin XDDD la cosa más repelente que he sido capaz de inventar en tiempo récord ^^'

A ver, más cosas. La cocina es una cocina americana así que está conectada al salón o algo así, sólo se separa por una barra (en mi cabeza es una imagen muy clara, pero no sé si consigo hacerme entender).

El título del capítulo es el título de un libro que os recomiendo a todos =) y va por el abuelo de Roxanne (me cae muy bien, en serio). Creo que es uno de los pocos aspectos del capítulo con el que me he quedado satisfecha (el resto creo que no me ha quedado especialmente bien, qué opináis?).

Hale, by the way, para los primeros cinco reviews tenemos un pijama como el de Megamind (no me digáis que no mola), y no sé si quedará algún disco de Musicman para los siguientes (hey, ahora podéis darle un uso práctico. Súper guay XDD). Si no, siempre os quedarán las cookies (a mí, no T-T al menos, hasta que vaya a la compra mañana T-T ains).


	4. Chapter 4

Hola (corazones XD).

Nunca pensé que volvería a escribir nada en esta cuenta, pero parece que me equivocaba.

Como ya sabréis si habéis leído mi perfil, **no voy continuar ninguno de mis fanfics**. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en proyectos un poco más serios y mi forma de escribir ha cambiado tantísimo en el último año que no puedo releer mis historias sin querer morirme. A pesar de todo, os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo y vuestras peticiones de que continúe escribiendo (sigo haciéndolo, y sigo escribiendo fanfictions, pero en otra cuenta de ff. net).

Esta nota viene, sobre todo, a raíz de un review que me han dejado en _You got it bad_. En él **me preguntaban si "me importaría mucho" que la autora** de dicho review (no tiene cuenta en ff. net, y por tanto no puedo comunicarme con ella directamente) **cogiese algunas frases de uno de mis personajes y las utilizara en sus escritos**.

Bueno, **yo creía que esto era evidente**, pero por si acaso voy a dejarlo claro. Si te gusta escribir, escribe. **Pero escribe con tus personajes, tus diálogos, tus escenarios y tus historias** (sólo así estarás escribiendo de verdad. **Si no, estarás copiando**).

No creo que lo que hay subido a mi cuenta de fanfiction tenga demasiada calidad literaria, os lo digo como lo pienso. No obstante, **estas historias se me han ocurrido a mí y les he dedicado esfuerzo**. Me he ido a la cama dándole vueltas a cómo debería actuar tal personaje, o qué debería pasar en el siguiente capítulo. Incluso si no llego a terminar de escribirlos, tengo todos esos fics pensados hasta el final. Así que no**, nadie puede coger lo que más le guste y hacerlo pasar por suyo**.

Es más, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente hay mucho revuelo con el tema de los fics y la publicación, la repuesta es, con mayor razón, que **NO**. No creo que nada de lo que tengo aquí subido sea publicable, pero quién sabe. No quiero tener que pasar por el mal trago de ver a alguien ganando dinero a costa de algo que he escrito yo. Y aunque no hubiera publicación de por medio, **recibir méritos por algo que no es tuyo me parece de una tristeza existencial inabarcable**.

No sólo esto, sino que además hay cosas de estas historias que yo podría querer utilizar para proyectos personales más adelante. Que estén en internet no quiere decir que sean de todo el mundo.

Resumiendo: **NO**. **Nadie puede utilizar lo que he escrito para su propio beneficio ni hacerlo pasar por suyo**. Estas historias las escribí para que la gente disfrutara leyéndolas, no para que alguien sacara provecho de mi trabajo. Si alguien utiliza escenas/historias/metáforas/diálogos/etc míos vamos a tener un problema. Y creedme, no os conviene.

Me vais a decir que soy una exagerada (si leéis el review del que hablo veréis que la chica preguntaba de muy buena fe), pero es que me parece un asunto tan obvio que me preocupa que haya más gente ahí fuera que haya pensado _Eh, pero si está en internet. ¡Ancha es Castilla!_ Esta chica ha tenido la decencia de preguntar, pero me preocupa lo que habrá hecho el resto.

Así pues, os animo a que si alguna vez leéis algo que reconozcáis de otro autor (sea quien sea), lo aviséis para que se pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Y eso es todo. Disfrutad de la lectura, y que esta sirva para unirnos :P


End file.
